Peter's Pans Sister
by CCwrites.fanfic
Summary: What happens when Peter's lost sister finds her way to Neverland.Will all end well for Peter or will things just get worse.This is a romance and drama filled story.What will Peter do when it comes to his life or his sister's.Find out in Peter Pans Sister
1. chapter 1

"Peter Peter wake up its nearly time!"a young girl says.Its a cold morning in the small apartment that peter calls home "quickly peter.we are going to miss it!"the girl moans.She looks just luke peter with forest green eyes that you could get lost in for years,and beautiful long golden blond hair.Even though she is wearing nothing bug rags and her hair is a mess she still manages to look stuning unlike peter whom looks like a mess of a boy at the moment.With his messy golden blond hair and a hazy look in his vibrant green eyes."hurry peter were going to miss it"the young girl says "five more minutes kady"peter moans into his pillow "no not five minutes NOW PETER!"Kady says as she tears the blanket off of her brother "fine fine im up"peter says with annoyance in his voice "look out the window"kady says in a small whisper alot calmer than before "wow"peter says as his mouth falls open.The nost beautiful sunset is right infront of them.At that moment they both felt like anything was possible "Happy Birthday brother"kady says with a smile "Happy Birthday Kady"peter says with the biggest most brightest smile "did you make your wish?"kady asks.Peter had made a wish.A wish that his parebts would cone back to get him and his sister.Peter nods to his sisters question "well what did you wish for?"kady says excitedly "now now kady you know the rules"peter says with smirk "i _know i know"she says not unkindly but not as happiely as a few minutes ago "oh do you know?"peter says with a devious grin testing his sister "_ _yes in fact i do."she says "if you tell me it wont come true"she states "i still have no idea where ypu got thay idea from"she says with a sigh._

 **Peter wakes** to the sound of the lost boys shouting outside.He couldnt belive they had woken him up from his favourite dream "what is going on!"he shouts as he walks outside his tent "Pan we have a new arrival"Felix says as he appears by Peters side.Felix is tall with shoulder length dirty blond hair he also has a scar right across his face.He wears a green cloak covering the top half of his face only revealing his face from the nose down."do we?"peter asks in a flat tone "yes but thats not all"felix says worrily " _she_ arrived this morning with a wounded on the beach"felix says hesitently awaiting peter or so to the lost boys known as pans reaction "bring me to the beach i want to meet her"peter says with no expression on his face.And so Felix does as he is asked and brings Peter to the beach.Little did peter know what was going to happen next...

 **A/N**

 **so this is my first story that i will be sharing with the public.So i just wanted to ask your guys opinion on it so far.I will be posting a new chapter every week (im still not sure what day and time) next chapter next week.Please send feedback and tell me what you think (oh and sorry if some stuff is spelt wrong)**


	2. 2

**CHAPTER 2.WHO IS SHE??**

when peter reached the beach he couldnt belive his eyes.For laying in the golden driwn sand was his sister.Peter hated seeing her like this.She was all cut up her leg and bruised all along her arm with some minor cuts on her face. _My shadow definitly didnt bring her here._ He thought to himeself."P-p-ppeter i-is that y-you?"Kady said her voice trembling."Pan how does she know you?"felix asks in a firm voice.Peter ingnores felix and runs straight for his sister.Faster and faster until he reached her side."Kady!"he exclaimed as he embraced her in a warm and gental hug. _I could stay like this forever_ Kady thought to herself."care to introduce me?"felix asked standing behind peter now "im Kady"the girl says with a smile still not breaking free of the hug "peter and i are twins"she says proudly "what?!?!??"felix gasps in disbelife his mouth now in the shape of an **O** "cmon little sis lets get you all warmed up"peter says cheerily.Kadh nods and smiles as she gets off the wet sand of the beach."Felix i want a word with you later"peter says.They all walk off to camp.Nor felix or peter could even get in a word with all of the talking that Kady was doing.When they reached the camp every lost boy suddenly turned into a puddle of whispers saying things like "why is there a girl here"or "shes cute"but mainly "who is she".Peter walks into the middle of the camp and whistles a whistle that would send chills down your spine which i guess was good for peter because he got them to all shut up."now listen up you rats!"peter spat out.Kady couldnt believe her ears.He talked to the lost boys like they were nothing bit dirt."This is my sister kady and you are to _all_ treat her with respect"peter said in a demanding voice.All was fine until one young boy started snickering he looked about 7 so he was tiny compared to peter whom looked about 16."WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY HUH?"peter roared at him.Tje liytle boy started trembling. _peter wouldnt dare strike a child_ kady thought _would he?_...

 **A/N**

 **so this is chapter two.What do you think please leave a review thanks**


	3. 3

the most horrifying thing had happend today...

im sitting in my small bed like thing still going over what had happend.

 **EARLIER THAT DAY**

"Peter please dont hit him STOP"i scream at the top of my lungs with tears trailing hot down my face.I jumped infront of the boy blocking him from peter hits but as soon as peter was about to hot me he stopped "move!"he snarled but i didnt move i stood up face to face with peter what happend to _you?"_ i ask in disgust bewildered by what i have witnessed "what gives you the _right_ to do this to anyone let alone **children** "i spit in his face "i dont know why mother bothered sending me here to find you"i say looking him straight in the face.Anger and shock are spread across his face but what i say next really sets him off " _YOUR NOTHING WORTH FINDING ONCE LOST"_ I shout in his face bit before i could say anything else he strikes me so hard that a river of blood flows down my cheek as i fall yo the floor.The last thing i remember is looking at the lost boys feet and hearing peter crying 


End file.
